Saving His Cousin
by MizaniansGirl
Summary: Piper Moore is one of the top superstars cousins. When he gets her a job as an interviewer she brings her wild and fun attitude to the WWE. She also brings along a little TOO flirtatious attitude and some very nasty habits. Can she be saved? OC/CM Punk


Chapter One.[:

_Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. _I clicked the off button on the hotels alarm clock. And I looked at the time. it was 7:30am. god i hate waking up early..why did i ever agree to this? because i am a complete dumb ass. yeah. thats why. i sat up in my bed and pushed back the black and blond hair (black on top & a few blond streaks unnderneath) out of my eyes, and i sat up. i walked over to the window and pushed back the curtains the light was blinding. it hurt so much. i stretched my arms out and yawned.

"hello? you up?" i heard my cousin ask.

"yeah dickhead." i said turning around and saw his tall figure standing by my bed.

"hey! don't be rude. i am the reason you got the job arn't i?" he asked.

"ugh..yes ol'mighty one..." i rolled my eyes and fell back onto the couch.

he smirked. "thought so. now put some clothes on and lets go." he threw a pillow at me and i groaned.

"asshole..." i said throwing a pillow back twice as hard, playing softball my whole life comes in handy sometimes.

he laughed and left. yeah so my cousin is wait for it...wait for it...JOHN MORRISON. yeah. lucky right? no. you may think so but yeah not so much. but hey like he said he got me my job so i ain't complaining. i got up and straightened my hair. i put on a black v-neck and my tattered dark skinny jeans. i put on my purple vans, grabbed my black leather purse and walked to my cousins hotel room.

i banged on his door, "come on loser! im ready!" a shirtless tan man opened the door.

"may i help you?" he looked down at my 5`3 frame and was a complete mountain compared to me.

"um. no i must have knocked on the wrong door.." damn what an asshole.

"obviously." he rolled his eyes. awh hell no.

"excuse me? i am sorry but i cant help but knowtice that your being a complete ass!" he narrowed his eyes.

"who are you anyways to talk to me like that?"

"piper moore. and you?" he smiled.

"your morrisons cousin? arn't you?" i rolled my eyes.

"yes."

"ohh. you look like him." sadly me and him have the same brown eyes. which make us odly similar. and i have heard this like a zillion times.

"yeah. ive heard..."

"im ted."

"great. i got to go." i said sarcasticly. i walked off.

"will i see you again?" i smirked and turned around.

"sorry hon...your not my type." i walked off.

eventually i found John. we drove up to the arena and i got into hair and make-up. i am going to be an interviewer. yeah exciting right? haa, yeah right...

"and you are all done." my hair was big. like BIG. like a beauty pagent big. i hated it. but god love her she has done almost all the womens hair and make up today and she was exshausted.

"thank you so much Mary." i smiled and hugged her.

"your welcome piper." she walked off and left me sitting there with my clown like make up and big hair.

"cute dress." a thin tan bruenette women stood behind me.

"thanks. its mine actually." she smiled.

"thought so. because if the wwe had it i would have already wore it." i laughed.

"well i am sure you would look amazing in it."

"haa , thanks. i am eve." she held her hand out. i toke it and shook it.

"im piper."

"nice to mee you."

"soo..do you mind telling me where a girl can get a bite to eat?" she laughed.

"how about i take you? besides i am craving a granola bar.." we both started walking, and she lead me to catering. she got a granola bar and a bottle of water, and i got buttermilk pie. my favorite.

"so. got a man?" she giggled.

"yes. he isn't a wrestler. he lives back home."

"cool. how did you meet?" she smiled.

"he was my tae kwon do instructer."

"ohhhh. student falls in love with the teacher?" we both giggled.

"ewh. its piper." i looked up and john and a fucking sexy ass guy walked over at us.

"what do you want fucker?" eve looked at me shocked.

"ohh. fiesty little bitch arn't you?" they both sat down.

"shut up. who is your friend?" i smiled at him. he had tattos,lip ring,hot bod. yes, this guy is TOTALLY my type.

"this is phil..phil brooks." he smiled.

i smilled deviously at him, "nice to meet you i am piper moore."

"beautiful name."

"thank you."

eve giggled, "i think me and john should get going. come on jomo..." she stood up.

"what?" he asked. she yanked him out of his chair and they walked away.

"i think eve was setting us up." i laughed.

"maybe." he smiled.

"so. piper. what are you here for?" he leaned forward a bit.

"john got me a job as an interviewer."

"cool. obviously, i am a pro wrestler." i giggled.

"i figured that one out." he smiled.

i touched his arm. "i love your tattoos..." he smiled watching me rub his arm.

"ahaa, thank you." i looked at him.

"your welcome."

"piper, do you wanna hang out sometime?" i smiled.

"i would love that."

-please review!(:


End file.
